Purple Sky & Orange Hearts
by Dutch Writers
Summary: GEEN SLASH! Bibi en Lumina vinden het geweldig om Draco en Blaise voor schut te zetten, maar één keer gaan ze te ver. Perkamentus grijpt in en nu moeten ze de gevolgen onder ogen zien...
1. De hemel is altijd blauw

Disclaimer: Alles wat je herkend uit hp of een andere serie/film/boek/whatever is niet van ons.

Purple Sky and Orange Hearts

Hoofdstuk 1: de hemel is altijd blauw

"Clear! Montagné!" werd en geroepen en zowel Lumina als Bibi draaiden zich langzaam om. Een moment lang keken de twee vriendinnen naar de twee jongens, maar toen zei Bibi langzaam: "Draco, Blaise, volgens mij zijn jullie iets vergeten, zoals douchen." Een grijns verscheen op Lumina's gezicht en ze zei onschuldig "Ja dat is echt nodig, jullie slaan al helemaal blauw uit van de schimmel."

Blaise opende woedend zijn mond, maar sloot hem vervolgens weer zonder een geluid te hebben gemaakt. "Jullie! Jullie!" schuimbekte Draco, overduidelijk ook niet in staat onder woorden te brengen wat hij voelde. "Wij, wij?" vroeg Bibi tartend terwijl ze een wenkbrauw optrok en Draco aankeek. "Wij zijn niet blauw Draco, dat ben jij en Blaise," zei Lumina toen Bibi bleef zwijgen en nu keek Draco ijzig naar Lumina. "Je meent het. Ik weet niet hoe jullie het gedaan hebben, maar ik krijg jullie wel," siste hij ijzig en draaide zich vervolgens om en liep met opbollende gewaden de grote zaal uit.

Gniffelend liepen de twee meiden de gang uit. ''Dat ging echt perfect.'' Mompelde Lumina terwijl ze een niet bestaande kreukel uit haar gewaad streek en met een grote grijns naar Bibi keek. ''Misschien had roze leuker gestaan.'' Zei Bibi terwijl ze zonder een spier te vertrekken verder liep en haar blonde haar over haar schouder gooide. ''Roze?'' verbijsterd keek Lumina haar vriendin na. Het duurde een paar seconde voor ze snel achter haar aan rende en haar een beetje beledigt in haar zij porde, ''Dat is een belediging voor mijn haar.''

Bibi stopte even met lopen en keek bedenkelijk, ''Zo heb ik het nooit bekeken.'' Lumina keek haar dood serieus aan, ''Dat zou je wel moeten doen.'' De twee bleven even staat voor dat ze hun armen in elkaar haakte en schommelend doorliepen, ''Hij was wel mooi.''  
''Dat was hij zeker.'' Beaamde Lumina haar vriendin. ''Wat gaan we nu doen?''

Samen liepen ze verder door de lange gangen van Zweinstein tot ze bij toverdranken aankwamen, ''Uhhmm, eerst gaan we bij die overmaatse haakneus de les volgen.'' Lumina keek even gruwelend naar de grote deur voor hen, het schimmige lokaal van Professor sneep levendig voor zich halend. ''Moet dat? Hij stak vorige keer bijna mijn oog eruit toen hij mijn toverdrank kwam inspecteren.'' Bibi knikte, ''Ja dat moet,'' ze gaf Lumina een bemoedigen schouder klopt. ''Anders kan ik nooit die salamanders te pakken krijgen die we vanavond in de leerlingen kamer van Zwadderich achterlaten.'' Schichtig keek Lumina in de grijze ogen van haar vriendin, ''Maar dat hebben we vorige week al gedaan….''  
''Ja maar nu doen we het anders.''

Een brede grijns verscheen op Lumina haar gezicht en ze mompelde: "Geweldig." Na die woorden zuchtte ze echter weer en stampte met een zure blik over de drempel. "Ik zweer dat als hij weer probeert mijn oog uit te prikken met die neus, ik hem in de slinksap druk!" siste ze tussen haar tanden door terwijl ze naast Bibi aan een tafel ging zitten. Bibi wierp een blik op prof Sneep, die net binnenkwam en mompelde: "Dan hoop ik dat jij de drank goed hebt gemaakt, dan blijft hij tenminste niet in mijn ketel vastzitten."

"Nee, maar de kans is wel groot dat hij je ketel meesleept met die neus,..." mompelde Lumina duister en Bibi grinnikte. "Dan heb ik wel gelijk een plek om mijn ketel op te hangen," zei ze nog steeds grinnikend en Lumina dook in haar tas zodat Sneep niet zou merken dat ze een giechelbui had. Toen Lumina weer genoeg controle had over zichzelf kwam ze weer uit haar tas en met een zuurgezicht keek ze naar Draco en Blaise die het lokaal binnen kwamen wandelen. Bibi die haar zag kijken mompelde, ''nog twee kandidaten om in de slinksap te douwen.'' Lumina wierp een medelevende blik op Bibi's ketel, ''Dat zou ik je ketel niet aan willen doen, trouwens hij zou ontploffen als ik die dikke kop van Draco erin probeer te proppen, door de druk.'' Bibi grinnikte, ''Ach dan doen we stukjes, een voet van Blaise, arme van Draco…''  
''hersenen van Korzel, die zijn zo klein, ruimte genoeg!''

"Die man is zo irritant!" gromde Lumina terwijl ze met een zuur gezicht de trap opliep en haar gezicht werd alleen maar duisterder toen ze zich herinnerde welke les ze nu hadden. "En die waar we nu heengaan is slaapverwekkend,…" zei Bibi toen ze Lumina's blik zag en voegde eraan toe: "Dan kun je langer dromen over je grote liefde,…" Lumina's hoofd schoot ineens overeind en ze leek bereid om Bibi te vermoorden terwijl ze riep: "Ik heb helemaal geen geheime liefde!" Bibi grijnsde nu breed en vroeg onschuldig: "Waarom krijg je dan een kleur Lum?"

"BIBI!" riep Lumina kwaad uit terwijl Bibi zich lachend omdraaide en de gang weer door begonnen te rennen, met Lumina op haar hielen. "Ik vermoord je Bibi! Ik heb GEEN geheime liefde!" toeterde Lumina en Bibi moest alleen nog harder lachen. Ze sloeg de hoek op en daar stapte ze op een dreuzel rolschaats en ging zo de hele gang door. Wapperend met haar armen proberend in evenwicht te blijven raakte Bibi uiteindelijk muur aan de einde van de gang. En nu was ze niet alleen woedend, nu had ze ook nog hoofdpijn...

"Draco Malfidus en Blaise Zambini! Jullie hebben overduidelijk een doodswens!" riep Bibi terwijl ze bij de trap aankwam en een stap omlaag deed. Maar op die tree lag olie waardoor Bibi uitgleed en letterlijk de trap af stuiterde op haar kont, door een stuiterspreuk. Onder aan de trap bleef Bibi zitten met haar ogen dicht tot de pijn in haar achterwerk een beetje was weggetrokken. Ondertussen was Lumina bovenaan de trap blijven staan en staarde met open mond naar Bibi, voordat ze onbedaarlijk begon te giechelen,…

''Bibi jij muts! Zie je wel, god straft onmiddellijk.'' Voorzicht klom Lumina nu ook de trap af en al giechelend trok Bibi overeind. ''Ik maak ze af…'' Gromde Bibi terwijl ze met een pijnlijk gezicht over haar kont wreef. Lumina trok een wenkbrauw en grinnikte, ''Ik help wel.'' Ze glimlachte engelachtig overduidelijk blij dat Bibi het onderwerk 'geheime liefde' liet varen. Op exact hetzelfde moment klank er een hard gelach en Draco kwam in gezelschap van Blaise de hoek om lopend. ''Clear ik wist niet dat je zo'n talent had voor rolschaatsen.''

Bibi gromde, ''dat heb ik ook niet..'' Naast zich hoorde ze Lumina iets brommen over iemand die vaker van zijn bezem viel dan dat hij erop zat en de grijns die Draco's gezicht sierde gleed weg. ''Pas op Montagné zo praat je niet tegen de aanvoerder van het Zwerbalteam.'' Bibi grijnsde, ''Waar is die dan? Ik zie alleen een Fred.'' Meteen trok alle kleur uit Draco's gezicht. Lumina grijnsde en liep snel achter Bibi aan die met haar neus in de lucht langs Draco heen liep.

Het was duidelijk dat ze nog steeds pijn in haar kont had en om haar op te vrolijken fluisterde Lumina, ''We kunnen zijn bezem invetten voor de volgende wedstrijd.'' Bibi's gezicht klaarde een beetje op, ''We kunnen ook mijn ketel opofferen.'' Lumina keek haar geschokt aan, ''Dat doe je niet!''

''Misschien wel, al was het alleen maar om hem te verdrinken.'' Er gleed een duivelse grijns over Bibi's gezicht. Lumina slikte terwijl ze naar het lokaal van Geschiedenis van toverkunsten liep. ''Help me herinneren dat ik nooit vervelend ben voor het geval je mij in die ketel wil proppen.''  
''Zal ik doen, maar zonder jou mensen in ketel proppen is helemaal niet leuk.'' Bibi glimlachte, ''Voorlopig hou ik het wel bij Draco in mijn ketel duwen.''

Lumina grijnsde, ''Oké dan ga ik nu in plaats van dromen over mijn geheime liefde een plannetje indenken om Zambini te vermoorden.''

Bibi leek wel door de donder geraak te zijn, ''Aha!'' riep ze uit.

''Wat?''

''je geef het toe! Je hebt een geheime liefde!.''

"Ik wist het!" riep Bibi weer uit voordat Lumina iets kon zeggen en maakte een vreemd dansje, voordat ze zich omdraaide en dwars door Prof. Kist liep. "Aaaah! Koud!" riep ze uit en sloeg haar armen om haar middel terwijl de professor gewoon doorzweefde, alsof er niets was gebeurd.

Lumina stampvoeten, ''Niet waar! Owww vergeet het ook maar.'' Met een sacherijnig gezicht liep ze langs Bibi (maar net langs Professor kist die doelloos door het lokaal zweefde) en plofte neer op haar stoel, die het begaf onder haar gewicht. Ze knalde met haar hoofd tegen de vloer aan en alles draaide om haar heen.

''Lum! Je weet toch dat we daar de schroeven vorige week uit hebben gehaald?'' riep Bibi geërgerd uit. Bibi zuchtte diep haalde en Lumina van de grond af terwijl ze grinnikend zei: "Zo diep in gedachten dat je niet eens meer herinnerd wat we vorige week gedaan hebben?" Lumina snoof enkel verontwaardigd en plofte achterin het lokaal neer voordat ze zei: "Ik zoek gewoon de perfect manier om Blaise te vermoorden." Ze toverde een flesje water uit het niets en zou net een slok nemen toen Bibi onschuldig vroeg: "Is hij toevallig je geheime liefde?" Lumina verslikte zich prompte en veroorzaakte een kleine waterval op Bibi. ''Nee!'' Ze hoestte en keek verontwaardigd voor zich uit, ''Moet ik soms over jou geheime liefde gaan beginnen?''

Bibi keek haar geschokt aan, ''Zo ver ga je niet.'' De grijns op Lumina's gezicht vertelde haar echter dat ze dit wel zou doen. Snel veranderende ze van onderwerp, ''Wat vind jij van konijnen?''

Professor kist was begonnen aan een verhaal over één of andere kobolt die een record had gezet met niet baden en Lumina zat al glazig voor zich uit te staren toen Bibi haar uit haar trans haalde. ''Konijnen?'' Bibi grijnsde, ''Roze Konijnen…'' Lumina trok een gezicht alsof iemand haar net een rotte tomaat in haar gezicht had geduwd, ''Ik haat konijnen ze zijn zo….'' Bibi keek haar sarcastisch aan, ''Konijnig?''

''Ja! Met van die grote oren en tanden en ze huppelen en…''

"Zijn konijnen?" maakte Bibi de zin af terwijl er een duivelse grijns op haar gezicht verscheen terwijl Lumina juist achterdochtig werd. "Wat denk je van Roze Konijnen Draco en Blaise? Maar wanneer zij het juist niet kunnen zien?" vroeg Bibi onschuldig en Lumina verslikte zich voor de tweede keer in haar water. "Ben je gek geworden!" riep ze uit en ineens was de aandacht van de hele klas op haar gericht. "Nee, dat is niet gek Jufvrouw. De kobolt had zo'n watervrees dat hij zich meer dan dertig jaar niet gewassen heeft," zei Prof. Kist, die overduidelijk dacht dat de uitbarsting tegen hem gericht was.

Lumina glimlachte schaapachtig naar Professor kist: ''Owww ik dacht dat hij zijn vuil opspaarde en als huisdieren hield.'' Aangezien Profesoosr kist daar niet zo snel een antwoord op wist deed hij maar alsof hij haar niet hoorde en vervolgde zijn les, ''Ik ben altijd al gek geweest.'' Fluisterde Bibi terwijl ze met een veer de persoon voor haar begon te kietelen. ''Bibi,'' Begon Lumina wanhopig, ''Ik haat konijnen! En alle helemaal als er ééntje op blaise lijkt….''

''Hij lijkt dan niet op Blaise, hij lijkt op een konijn!'' Riep Bibi uit.

''Nee, mevrouw Konijnen hadden er niets mee te maken.'' Bibi grijnsde breed naar professor Kist en deed niet eens de moeite om te doen alsof ze opletten, ''Ik twijfel er niet aan professor.'' Ze knipoogde en pikte Lumina's flesje.

"Bibi!" siste Lumina scherp en greep het flesje weer, waardoor Bibi voor de tweede keer en golf water over zich heen kreeg. "Hoe wil je dat doen? Dat krijg je nooit voor elkaar!" siste ze weer en Bibi haalde haar schouders langzaam op. "Wat stel jij voor dat we doen dan? We moeten ze goed terugpakken! ... Hmmm,..." Bibi viel nadenkend stil en pakte toen grijnzend een schaar uit haar etui. Ze knipte een paar keer doelloos met de schaar en zei toen vragend tegen Lumina: "Hakkie takkie weg zakkie?"

Lumina werd lijkbleek, maar het volgende moment barste ze echter in lachen uit omdat ze zo kon zien hoe Bibi met een schaar achter Draco en Blaise aanzat.

''dan weten we wel zeker dat er geen mini-Draco's komen.'' Er verscheen even een bedenkelijke blik op het gezicht van Bibi. ''Maar dan gaat de volgende generatie zich vervelen.'' Lumina giechelde, ''Oké hakkie takkie weg zakkie, maar jij mag het gaan opruimen hoor.'' Bibi trok een vies gezicht en stopte de schaar terug in haar etui. ''Toch maar niet.'' Lumina grijnsde, ''Konijnen zijn niet zo erg.''


	2. The attack of the very scary pink bunnie

Disclaimer: Alles wat je herkend uit hp of een andere serie/film/boek/whatever is niet van ons.

Purple Sky and Orange Hearts

Hoofdstuk 2:  
the attack of the very scary pink bunnies

_we're__ pink, we know it, shake our tails and show it  
uhuh shake that thing the pink is gonna win_

Bibi grinnikte luid in haar melk op het moment dat ze Blaise en Draco de grote zaal in zag komen en stootte Lumina niet bepaald zachtzinnig aan. Die verdween bijna helemaal met haar gezicht in de cornflakes, maar op het moment dat ze de twee jongens in het oog kreeg werd ze lijkbleek. ''Wat is…'' Ze keek Bibi geschokt aan, ''Je hebt toch niet..'' Er verscheen een gemene grijns op Bibi's gezicht en ze haalde haar schouders op, ''Het is roze…. '' Lumina barste in lachen uit en keek naar de twee kingsize konijnen die naar de tafel van Zwadderich hupste.

Aan de hoofdtafel tafel zaten de leraren met geschokte uitdrukkingen naar de pluizige dingen te kijken en profesoor Sneep zag eruit alsof hij elk moment van zijn stoel kon vallen van verbazing, in tegenstelling tot professor Zwamdrift die dit daadwerkelijk deed. Professor Anderling keek letterlijk met open mond toen hoe de twee roze gevaartes begonnen te eten en Hagrid stoof overeind met de meest grote grijns die Lumina ooit had gezien.

''Konijnen!'' riep Parvati plotseling uit vanaf de andere kant van de zaal en voor Bibi het wist vlogen er om haar heen meiden overeind om de ''konijnen'' te aaien. ''Maar dat is niet de bedoeling!'' Lumina begon nog harder te lachen en gleed van haar stoel af op de grond. In een wanhopige poging om weer om hoog te klimmen trok ze haar stoel omver en toen ze ademnood van het lachen begon te krijgen begon ze met haar kleine vuisten op de grond te beuken.

"Waarom gaan zij ze aaien! Zijn ze gek geworden! Dat is niet de bedoeling!" riep Bibi uit en viel even stil om adem te halen voordat ze er droog aan toevoegde: "Nou ja, ze snappen in ieder geval niet hoe het kan,..." Hierdoor moest Lumina alleen maar harder lachen en mompelde tussen twee lachstuipen door "Blond!"

"Heee! Wat wil je daarmee zeggen!" riep Bibi verontwaardigd uit en ineens viel Lumina stil terwijl ze naar Bibi keek alsof die ineens blond was geworden. "Oh ja, vergeten," mompelde ze schaapachtig, maar toen haar blik weer op de lerarentafel viel kreeg ze weer een lachaanval... "Beware for the evil pink bunnies!" riep Bibi lachend uit, omdat Lumina aanstekelijk aan het lachen was en op dat moment keken Draco en Blaise met een ruk om.

Lumina en Bibi vielen op hetzelfde moment stil en keken even naar elkaar voordat ze besloten dat het beter was om te vluchten. De jongens leken bereid om ze te vermoorden dus renden de twee vriendinnen lachend de grote zaal uit, zo ver mogelijk bij de twee jongens vandaan die nu hupsend en springend de achtervolging inzetten.

Toen ze net de zaal uit rende hoorde ze Zwamdrift nog net: ''Roze konijnen zijn een teken van de dood!'' zeggen gevolgd door een verschrikte kreet van een meisje wat ongetwijfeld Parvati was. Onder het rennen kreeg Lumina opnieuw een giechel bui en ze struikelde over haar eigen voeten. Half struikelend en rennend volgde ze Bibi die snel een meisjes toilet in dook, ''Wat heb je gedaan met ze?'' Bibi stond hijgend tegen de geblokte muur van het toilet geleund en keek Lumina met een echte Bibi blik aan, ''Hun kleding behekst.'' Lumina keek Bibi even zwijgend aan, ''En wanneer heb je dat gedaan?'' Er verscheen een engelachtige blik op Bibi's gezicht, ''Toen ik aan het kijken was naar het zwerkbal…'' De twee meiden keken elkaar aan en schoten opnieuw in de lach. Hetzelfde moment hupste twee roze konijnen de toilet in.

''AAAHHHHH dit is de meisjes wc!'' Gilde Lumina Hysterisch terwijl ze zich dramatisch bij Bibi in de armen gooide en zogenaamd geschokt naar de konijnen keek, ''Stelletje perverse konijnen!'' riep Bibi half lachend en met gespeelde drama in haar stem terwijl ze zich van Lumina los probeerde te maken, ''Wacht maar Lum, ik weet een spreuk en dan is het meteen,'' Lumina begon onophoudelijk te lachen en zachte op de grond terwijl ze Bibi's zin afmaakte, ''Hakkie takkie weg zakkie!'' Bibi haalde demonstratief haar toverstok tevoorschijn en begon dramatisch ermee te zwaaien, ''Abra..''  
''Zorg ervoor dat we weer normaal worden Clear!'' Gromde het Draco konijn terwijl hij driftig vooruit hupste.

"Normaal?" vroeg Bibi alsof het de vreemdste vraag was die ze in eeuwen gehoord had en keek verbaasd naar Draco. "Dat is gewoon onmogelijk!" riep ze uit en het was even stil voordat Lumina er aan toevoegde: "Jullie zijn nooit normaal geweest." Bibi knikte ten teken dat ze het ermee eens was en zei op een toon alsof ze met een baby aan het praten was: "Maar julliewullie roze knuffelwuffelige konijniewijnies zijn superwuper!"

Lumina keek even met een angstige blik naar Bibi, maar haalde daarna haar schouders op terwijl ze Bibi's toontje imiteerde, ''Schattige zacht fluffiewuffie konijntjes.'' Het gezicht van het Draco konijn begon rood aan te lopen, ''Pas op Montagné!'' Lumina keek vragen naar Bibi die haar armen over elkaar sloeg, ''Als je zo nodig ''normaal'' wilt worden zal je, je moeten gedragen draakje…''

Draco leek bereid om een moord te plegen, maar Blaise stond kalm met zijn armen over elkaar geslagen naar de twee meiden te staren. "Als jullie het niet op willen lossen, gaan we toch naar Professor Perkamentus. ik ben ervan overtuigd dat hij het op kan lossen," zei kalm en nu trok Lumina één wenkbrauw op. "En jij gelooft dat wij vrijwillig naar Perkamentus gaan om hem te vertellen wat wij gedaan hebben? Ik dacht het niet," zei Lumina en sloeg koppig haar armen over elkaar terwijl er juist een grijns over het roze konijn Blaise zijn gezicht gleed. "Dat verwachtte ik inderdaad niet,"zei hij nog steeds grijnzend en Bibi voelde een koude rilling over haar rug gaan. Ze probeerde Lumina nog te waarschuwen, maar op dat moment had zowel Blaise als Draco hun toverstok getrokken en riepen ze in koor: "Wingardium Leviosa!"

Gillend hingen de twee meiden in de lucht, ''Zet me onmiddellijk neer Draco! Of ik vervloek je zo grondig dat je staart eraf valt!'' Haar protest was echter zinloos en al spartellend zweeft de twee meiden de toiletten uit, onderweg met hun hoofden tegen de deurpost op botsent. Aangekomen in de gang kwam er net een groep eerstejaars voorbij. Ze bleven even verbaast naar de optocht van roze konijnen en zweefde meisje kijken tot dat Lumina er één voor zijn hoofd schopt in het voorbij gaan, ''Wat staan jullie daar nou te staan red ons!'' de actie had helaas niet het desgewenst effect want de bange eerstejaars stoven zo snel als hun korte beetjes hen konden dragen de gang uit. ''Jeetje Montagné maak je nu zelfs kleuter bang?'' Bibi greep Draco's pluizige roze oren vast en weigerde om verder te verder te zweven, ''Ik ruk ze eraf als je me niet NU neerzet!'' Lumina begon haar al zwevend aan te moedigen en niemand merkte de oude man met twinkelende blauwe ogen op die op hen toe liep. ''Mevrouw Clear dat is toch geen taal voor een vriendelijke dame als u zelf?''

Bibi keek naar de man, terwijl Draco haar nu op de kop liet zweven met een onschuldig gezicht en Bibi hield haar rok tegen zodat ze niet in haar ondergoed kwam te staan. "Als hij mij een gang door mag laten zweven mag ik aan alles rukken bij hem om wraak te nemen!" gromde Bibi geïrriteerd, niet merkend dat Perkamentus een lach op zijn gezicht en in zijn ogen kreeg.

'Ik denk dat het tijd word voor en klein gesprek Dames en…'' Perkamentus zwaaide even met zijn toverstok en Blaise en Draco waren weer hun afgrijselijke zelf, ''Heren.'' Lumina snoof afkeurend, ''daar heb ik geen zin in, ik wil graag op de grond terecht komen als u het niet erg vind.'' Blaise keek haar sceptisch aan, ''Ik wilden weer normaal zijn daarnet, aan dat verzoek werd ook geen gehoor gegeven.'' Bibi zweefde zijn kant op en mepte hem, ''Zoals ik al zei, jullie zijn niet normaal!'' Er ontstond meteen een discussie waarin toverstokken getrokken werden en wegzweefde.

"Juffrouw Clear, Jufvrouw Montagné, Meneer Malfidus en Meneer Zambini, als u mij wilt volgen naar mijn kantoor, ik denk dat deze situatie een oplossing behoeft," zei Perkamentus uiteindelijk en begon richting zijn kantoor te lopen terwijl Bibi en Lumina nog steeds zweven door de gang gingen, maar nu achter Perkamentus aan.

Eenmaal in het kantoor aangekomen gingen Draco en Blaise in de stoelen zitten, maar lieten de meiden nog steeds boven hun hoofd zweven. Lumina zweefde net dicht langs Blaise en greep een hand vol haar terwijl ze zich weer naar beneden probeerde te trekken.

Bibi gaf een schop tegen Draco's hoofd en kwam vervolgens met een knal tegen het plafond aan. Ze barste los in een vloeken die een doorgewinterde matroos nog zouden laten blozen terwijl Draco nu een spreuk mompelde. Met een gil kwam Bibi naar beneden zetten terwijl Draco grinnikend toekeek.

Ze raakte de erg ongenadige vloer met een luide bons en keek verontwaardigd naar Lumina die nog in de lucht zweefde en grinnikte voor die ook neerstorten. ''Verduvelt Malfidus, mijn kont hoeft niet blauw.'' gromde Bibi terwijl ze overeind krabbelde, ''Waarom niet? Zolang ik het maar niet hoef te zien.''

Plotseling schoot Bibi een stukje naar voren en zetten haar tanden in het onderbeen van Draco. ''AAAHHH Clear! Ben je gek geworden!'' hij sprong direct overeind en probeerde hulpeloos Bibi van zich af te schudde terwijl Perkamentus langzaam overeind kwam, ''Nee maar, wat hoogstens ongebruikelijk mevrouw Clear.'' Lumina giechelde terwijl Perkamentus met een glimlach zijn toverstok tevoorschijn haalde en ermee in Bibi's zij prikte. Waardoor bibi moets lachen en al snel haar mond van Draco's been verwijderde.

Lumina keek met een vies gezicht terwijl Bibi haar tanden uit Draco's been haalde en zei: "Inderdaad ongebruikelijk en ik raad het niet aan. Hij smaakt niet lekker."

Ze haalde een haar uit zijn mond en zei met een vies gezicht: "En bovendien is hij zeer harig, alsof ze een hap uit een weerwolf neemt.

Lumina had nu een grijns van oor tot oor op haar gezicht staan en besefte niet eens dat ze Blaise nog steeds beet had. ''Mevrouw Montagné?'' zei Perkamentus op een lichtelijk geïrriteerde toon, maar zijn blauwe ogen schitterde vrolijk alsof hij elk moment in lachen kon uitbarsten. Lumina keek hem verward aan , ''Ja?''

''Uw hand ?'' Lumina volgde de blik van de het oude schoolhoofd en kwam uit bij haar eigen vuist die zich strak om het haar van Blaise had gewonden. ''Ow…'' Ze bloosde en trok snel haar hand terug voor er iets bij haar doordrong.

"Hoe kun je nu haar in de mond hebben?" vroeg Lumina na een moment en voegde eraan toe: "Dat zou betekenen dat hij niets onder zijn gewaad aan heeft." Bibi trok een vies gezicht, maar het volgende moment trok ze Draco's gewaad opzijn, alleen om tot de ontdekking te komen dat hij toch wel een broek onder zijn gewaad aan had. "Hij is niet naakt hieronder," zei ze opgelucht, maar Lumina stampte het opgeluchte gevoel gelijk de grond in door te vragen: "Zou het een haar van Patty zijn geweest?"

Nu trok Bibi helemaal een vies gezicht en schoot bij Draco vandaan terwijl ze riep: "Daar wil ik niet eens over nadenken!" Met een walgend gezicht probeerde ze haar tong uit te wringen terwijl Perkamentus zijn gezicht achter zijn handen verborg om niet te laten merken dat hij er wél de humor van in zag.

''Dames, ik geloof niet dat Meneer Malfidus zijn broekzaken hier echt van belang zijn.'' Blaise trok een gezicht en keek naar Draco die zijn broekpijp oprolden, er stonde diepe tandafdrukken in zijn been. ''Bibi begon erover..'' mompelde Lumina, maar het volgende moment sprong ze op en zat bijna met haar neus op Draco's been, ''Wow! Goed gedaan Bieb's! dat wordt vast een litteken.''

Bibi grijnsde terwijl ze haar tong met rust liet en langs haar mond wreef, ''Dat mag ook wel zeg,'' ze kruiste haar benen, ''De horror die ik heb moeten doorstaan om dat voor elkaar te krijgen..'' Draco keek Lumina vernietigend aan en deed snel zijn pijp weer naar beneden terwijl hij dreigend naar Bibi keek, ''Je lijkt wel een haai! Als ik jouw tanden nog lang in mijn been moet zien…'' Perkamentus schudde zijn hoofd, ''Wees maar niet bang meneer Malfidus, ik weet zeker dat ze er in de ziekenzaal al het mogelijke aan zullen doen om dat te voorkomen.'' Lumina keek als een kind wat net te horen had gekregen dat kerstmis afgelast was en ging teleurgesteld naast Bibi op de vloer zitten die haar troosten omarmde, ''Maakt niet uit hoor lum, als je het echt wilt maak ik wel weer nieuwe voor je.''

"Ik heb nu meerdere klachten ontvangen van zowel leerlingen als docenten en vind het tijd om iets te doen aan deze vendetta die jullie hebben," begon Perkamentus maar werd onderbroken door Lumina, die riep: "Ja! Laten we ze vierendelen!" Perkamentus besloot echter om Lumina volledig te negeren en wapperde wat mijn zijn toverstok terwijl hij hele zinnen in het Latijn mompelde. Een roze/blauwe gloed omringde de vier jongeren en toen deze wegzakte keken ze elkaar verbaasd aan, wat was er net gebeurd?

"Maak jullie niet druk, ik heb jullie alleen per tweetal verbonden. Jullie zullen net zo lang aan elkaar vast zitten tot jullie leren om fatsoenlijk met elkaar om te gaan," zei Perkamentus toen niemand iets zei en Lumina adopteerde een paniekerige blik. "Oh nee! Ik ga dood met Blaise of Draco naast me! Nee! Dat kun je niet menen, morbide oude man! Maak het ongedaan! Ik wil niet honderd jaar aan die twee monsters vastzitten!" riep Lumina uit en Bibi's mond viel open toen ze zich realiseerde wat er net was gebeurd.

Draco keek eerst naar Perkamentus, toen naar Blaise vervolgens naar Lumina en daarna naar Bibi, ''Clear – los- dit- op.'' Bibi kon hem slechts aanstaren, ''Ik, ik, ik,'' Ze werd onderbroken door Lumina die zich voorover op de grond liet vallen, ''In godsnaam jij seniele bejaarde!'' Een beetje geschokt keek Bibi naar Perkamentus die geen spier vertrok, ''Ik zit nog liever aan Sneep vast!'' Meteen begonnen de plannen bij Bibi naar boven te drijven, altijd samen met Draco of Blaise? Meer mogelijkheden om ze te vermoorden altbiggrin.gif border0 v:shapes"x0000i1025">Ze legde haar hand op Lumina's rug om haar te kalmeren maar die raakte juist alleen maar meer in paniek, ''Alsjeblieft! Niet hun! Echt doe sneep! Sterker nog, Ik trouw met Sneep! Alles behalve aan hun vast zitten!'' Bibi keek verloren naar Draco en zag een gemene grijns over zijn gezicht glijden, ''Dat doe je niet Lumina. Sneep is van mij! Ga smalthart maar zoeken ofzo!''

Hierop viel Lumina helemaal stil en staarde naar Bibi alsof ze verkondigd had dat de lucht die ze ademde uit het achtereinde van Potter kwam. "Ewww!" riep ze seconden later dan ook uit terwijl ze overeind schoot en daarbij Blaise bijna van zijn sokken liep. Perkamentus stond enkel geamuseerd te grijnzen terwijl Draco nog steeds naar zijn gewonde been staarde. "Kalmeer alstublieft en laat het mij uitleggen," zei Perkamentus uiteindelijk en als op commando viel iedereen stil. "Zodra jullie als vrienden met elkaar om kunnen gaan, gemeend, bedoel ik dan," begon Perkamentus en Bibi trok een wanhopig gezicht terwijl hij verder ding: "dan word de spreuk automatisch ongedaan gemaakt en is iedereen weer gelukkig."

Bibi en Draco openden tegelijk hun monden om Perkamentus lik op stuk te geven terwijl Lumina leek te verdrinken in zelfmedelijden. "Gelooft u dat zelf?" vroegen Bibi en Draco tegelijk, maar toen Draco, Bibi's stem hoorde viel hij totaal stil, waardoor Bibi alleen verder ging. "U begrijpt zelf toch wel dat op deze manier de situatie alleen verergerd! Lumina zou Blaise eerder in zijn slaap vermoorden en vriendelijk tegen hem te doen! Ik dacht dat het duidelijk genoeg was dat wij elkaar niet liggen en daar doet het feit dat anderen zich eraan ergeren weinig af. Ik weiger dan ook met hém achter mij aan door de school te lopen," zei Bibi op kille toon terwijl Lumina zo nu en dan knikte dat ze het ermee eens was. Toen Bibi vermeldde dat Lumina, Blaise liever in zijn slaap zou wurgen knikte Lumina vurig en maakte wurgbewegingen met haar handen terwijl ze een blik op Blaise wierp.

Toen er een stilte over de groep viel haalde Perkamentus echter luchtig zij schouders op en zei: "Awel, weinig aan te doen. Succes!" en met die woorden duwde hij het viertal zijn kantoor uit. De deur sloeg dicht in hun gezichten en Lumina barste in vloeken uit terwijl ze Blaise een schop zou verkopen. Deze deed echter net een stap naar achteren waardoor Lumina de trap afrolde. "Lum!" riep Bibi geschrokken, maar werd al snel aan de kant gedrukt door Blaise, die overduidelijk achter Lumina aangetrokken werd. Zo snel ze kon snelde Bibi achter haar vriendin aan, niet beseffend dat ze Draco dwong om haar te volgen en net op het moment dat ze bij Lumina aankwam riep deze: "Dit is een ware nachtmerrie! Ik heb gezegd dat ik nooit een vriendje wilde en dat iemand mij mocht koppelen wanneer ik een oude vrijster was, maar dit is wel heel letterlijk!"


End file.
